Someone Free My Soul
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: "I have dreams, so let me dream them!" She screams at her aunt, her brown eyes glaring as she clutches the locket to her chest. Unbeknownst to her, as she squeezes the locket it cracks open and with that, her fate is sealed./ Whew magic. Give it a try, please?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally but if I did, we'd be living in an anime world (I'm an otaku~) and have Ross Lynch drones 'cause he's just perf.**

* * *

_'Oh. You're dreaming again. Wake up. You can't keep on dreaming forever. Even in a perfect reality, your world would still be flawed. Why is that?'_ A mystical voice echoes in the darkness, surrounding Ally.

"Who are you?" She asks the darkness, her dead brown eyes dark and unseeing.

_'It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is who you are. Even so, you don't seem to care about that. Hey, did you know that dreams die while reality lives on? But you'd rather still live in your dreams rather than reality. Could it be that you're afraid?'_ The voice questions her and she spins, confusion and fear sprouting in her body, causing her to shiver.

"Dreaming? What're you talking about? This can't be a dream. My eyes are wide open, aren't they?" She murmurs, her voice trembling slightly.

_'You don't have to close your eyes in order to dream. Keep them open. Time might leave you behind if you keep your eyes closed for too long. If you don't like this dream anymore, then you'll just have to dream up another one.'_ A light glows in the distant, growing brighter and brighter as seconds pass. '_Is that what you really want though? But I suppose that if you want to dream, I'll let you. It's only fair.'_

"Stop messing with me."

_'I gave you what you wanted. Why are you still unhappy?'_ The voice is closer now and Ally's head shifts, her hearing sharper now that her eye-sight was gone again.

"I don't understand. I don't understand anything." She yells, the ground beneath her feet cracking and suddenly the feeling of falling overcomes her.

_'You're dreaming. You're inside my mind, my world, my universe. Except everything you saw was made by you.' _

"Are you... the locket?"

_'Yes. Once you opened my shell up, you entered and created your own dream world.'_ The voice teases her, the mysteriousness scaring her.

"So I didn't really turn back to normal? My eye-sight hasn't returned?" Her voice softens with despair, her eyes clouding over with pain.

_'Of course not. This is just your dream. You can see and do whatever you want here.'_

"Change me back." Ally demands, shaking.

_'I can't. I digested your eye-sight long ago. Don't be upset. All living things need to eat in order to survive, right? I don't understand why you're angry. I was just having fun. I answered your wish as a prank, but I let you live out your dream. I could have just ignored you, but I didn't.'_ A person appears before Ally and as tears well in her eyes, he frowns. _'Don't cry. I didn't mean for my prank to hurt you.' _

"Don't all pranks usually end with someone upset? What did you think would become of this?" She growls, her anger rocking the dreamworld. "I have dreams, so let me dream them."

_'You've been dreaming for too long. If you don't wake up soon, time will leave you behind and you won't be able to return to reality. But it's your choice. Once I digest your soul, you'll be able to stay here and dream forever.'_ The voice and boy fades away and Ally gasps, stumbling blinding.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do? I don't know. I just mess everything up!" She shouts, her voice stricken and trembling as a hand reaches out and clasps onto hers.

_"Wake up, Ally. You need to wake up."_ A familiar firm voice demands, startling Ally.

"Au..Austin?"

**'I just mess everything up!'**

"'Congratulations, Ally!' 'I'm so proud of you, Ally!' 'You did it, Ally! I knew you could.' 'I always believed in you, Alls.' 'Thank you for believing in me, Ally.' 'Lighten up! Enjoy life a little.' 'I'll do my best.' 'Good luck!' 'I know that you'll make the right decisions.' 'It's okay to mess up.' '**Friends forgive each other.**'"

Ally gasps, her arms wrapping around Austin's shoulders as his arms encircle her waist, her tears dripping onto his shirt as a blinding light surrounds them and they land in the street, the locket shattering.

* * *

**Okay.. so this is the prologue, but this also happens later on in the story so... sneak peek prologue ?_? **

**If you read these, you'll know that I don't claim credit for this chapter because I didn't come up with what I think is a brilliant piece. This is someone that inspired me, and I'm only going to promote it, not take claim for it. However, anything after this will be what I write. **

**Credit to most of this chapters dialogue goes to Pacthesis (I edited some of it just a bit..) Specifically, Pacthesis's lovely game Xolga and Mr. Toko (9). **


End file.
